Rewound
by Crimson110
Summary: Harry gets a second chance to have the life he'd dreamed of.


There was a shrill high pitched noise, a flash of green light, as Harry pulled his arms up over his eyes. It was a moment before he sought the courage to bring them down. Voldemort had just performed Avada Kadavra- it was inevitable what would happen next. But when he was able to look again, Harry saw that he wasn't dead. However, what he did see was far worse. There was a tall, lanky, red-headed figure sprawled on the grass in front of him. Harry felt his heart drop down into his stomach. It was Ron.   
br "Looks like your little friend here took it upon himself to throw himself in the way. It doesn't matter. He'd have met his fate in a moment anyhow," the dark robed sorcerer standing before Harry hissed the words out menacingly.br  
Harry wasn't able to do anything. He just crouched down next to Ron's body, staring. Ron had just lept in front of him. He'd just saved him. Harry felt weak and incapable of fighting back, now. His best friend was dead. Voldemort had hit his weak spot without even trying. He saw the long wand pointed at him for the second time, heard the dreaded curse shouted for the second time, and saw the flash of green light for the second time. But, this time, Harry didn't bother to cover his eyes. He didn't bother to do much of anything. But, once again, death didn't come. A red flash followed the green light, and Voldemort fell backwards as if hit in the stomach. Then, the wizard- if he could still be called that- began to shrink. Voldemort became a transparent, fading shadow. Harry could do nothing but stare; then something suddenly dawned on him. "My mother died for me, and that saved me the first time." He whispered to himself. "And Ron just did the same thing..." Harry's jaw dropped as he realized that the event that had happened 16 years ago, had just occured again. Voldemort had made a comeback in those 16 years, however, and Harry wasn't going to let that happen this time. He drew his wand, summoned all the courage he had, pointed his wand at the shadow of Voldemort, that was just lifting itself off the ground and shouted, "Avada Kadavra!" Harry didn't expect it to work. He'd never dreamed of using this curse before, but he felt electricity seep through his arm and out through his wand. There was a flash of red light, and the shadow of Voldemort disapeared, instead, it left the body of a 16 year old boy- Tom Riddle. Harry ran his hands nervously through his hair. He was shaking uncontrollably. He knew what just happened, but how could it happen? He had never been trained to use the Avada Kadavra. It shouldn't have worked. It couldn't have worked. But it did.br  
Suddenly, the world around Harry began to whirl. Things were moving backwards, the sun sunk down into the east, trees regained their leaves that had been shed earlier that fall. Harry slipped into darkness.br  
******br  
br  
James Potter walked into the hospital nervously. He found his wife laying in a bed by the window, a tiny bundle in her arms. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before lifting the bundle from her arms. James peered down into the baby's face and took in his father's black hair, his mother's green eyes. He was perfect. James looked over at Lily's face and smiled brilliantly. br  
"He's beautiful, Lily."br  
"Mmm..." she agreed with a nod. "But did you notice the scar?"br  
James shook his head in confusion and looked back down at his son's face. At closer inspection, James noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on his son's forehead. "But... How did it get there?" br  
Lily shrugged and reached up to hold to take possession of the baby again.  
br  
***br  
br  
It was Harry's first day at Hogwarts, and he sat alone in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, absently stroking his owl, Hedwig's, head. Suddenly a red-haired head stuck in through an opening in the door.  
"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full."br  
Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. br  
"Great. I'm Ron Weasly by the way."br  
brbr  
***br  
Albus Dumbledore looked up interestedly at the black haired boy who was currently sitting on the stool waiting to be sorted. He was just a regular boy now. Him nor anyone else had any recollection of the amazing feats he'd accomplished. The remaining scar was the only evidence of it. Only Dumbledore would remember the time of darkness that Voldemort brought. Harry would never have the fame and fortune that being the downfall of the Dark Lord would have brought. But, Dumbledore was quite sure that Harry would have given all that up on his own, just to live a regualar wizarding life with his parents. And finally, Harry got what he wanted. 


End file.
